mrmenshowfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Oogie Boogie the Bug Monster and Friends
Oogie Boogie the Bug Monster and Friends is a parody, it is a Boulder the Boulder and Friends version of Little Miss Daredevil the Little Miss and Friends. Cast * Oogie Boogie (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Thomas * Jack Skellington (From The Nightmare Before Christmas) as Edward * Oggy (From Oggy and the Cockroaches) as Henry (I Know I Hate Oggy) * Mr. Slow as Gordon * Little Miss Giggles as James * Little Miss Chatterbox as Percy * Steamer (From Salty’s Lighthouse) as Toby * Mr. Tall as Duck * Mickey Mouse and Goofy (From Disney) as Donald and Douglas * Old Rusty (From Tugs) as Oliver * Casey Jr. (From Dumbo) as Diesel * Ten Cents and Sunshine (From Tugs) as Bill and Ben * Mr. Potato Head (From Toy Story) as BoCo * Zodiac (Made up Tugs Character) as Daisy * Caroquette (From Theodore Tugboat) as Mavis * Bullseye (From Toy Story) as Stepney * Gorgeous Gurinder (From Horrid Henry) as Emily * Little Miss Bad as Bertie * Little Miss Naughty as Salty * Peter Griffin (From Family Guy) as Harvey * Zug and Zip (From Tugs) as Arry and Bert * Bayswater (From Theodore Tugboat) as Fergus * Vern (From Family Guy) as Skarloey * Johnny (From Family Guy) as Rheneas * Timon (From The Lion King) as Sir Handel * Pumbaa (From The Lion King) as Peter Sam * Shrek (From Shrek) as Rusty * Little Miss Magic as Duncan * Buzz Lightyear (From Toy Story) as Duke * Captain Star (From Tugs) as Freddie * Mighty Mac as Themselves * Dory (From Finding Nemo) as Arthur * Cabot (From Theodore Tugboat) as Lady * Bluenose (From Tugs) as Diesel 10 * Carla and Oliver (From Theodore Tugboat) as Splatter and Dodge * The Mid Sodor Railway Manager (From TTTE) as Sir Topham Hatt * Mr. Strong as Terence * Hercules (From Tugs) as Trevor * Doc (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Toad * Puffa (From Tugs) as Derek * Little Miss Sunshine as Bulgy * Mr. Quiet as Elizabeth * Little Miss Quick as George * Lightning McQueen (From Cars) as Murdoch * Little Miss Somersault as Spencer * Mr. Happy as Caroline * Fix it Felix (From Wreck it Ralph) as Cranky * Little Miss Calamity as Scruffey * Albert (From RWS) as Mr. Percival * Mr. Bounce as Harold * Lily (From WildNorWester) as Rosie * R.Boat (From Theodore Tugboat) as Smudger * Little Miss Splendid as Bulstrode * Moody Margaret (From Horrid Henry) as Jeremy * Amanda (From The Stories Of Sodor) as Molly * Little Miss Wise as The Spiteful Brake Van * Little Miss Whoops as The Chinese Dragon * Little Miss Daredevil as Boulder * Toby’s Brother #1 (From RWS) as Jack * Toby’s Brother #2 (From RWS) as Alfie * Little Miss Helpful as Ned * Billy Shoepack (From Tugs) as Nelson * Grampus (From Tugs) as Patrick * Little Miss Neat as Byron * Little Miss Twins as Max and Monty * Sulley (From Monsters, Inc.) as Kelly * Fred (From Ferry Boat Fred) as Buster * Mr. Impossible as Miss Jenny * Tour Guide Barbie (From Toy Story 2) as The Foreman * Boomer (From Tugs) as Whiff * Top Hat (From Tugs) as Scruff * The Shiny Engine (From The Little Engine That Could Book) as Luke * Sally Seaplane (From Tugs) as Tiger Moth * Izzy Gomez (From Tugs) as Rocky * Sharon Ring and Rachel Ring as Den and Dart * Mary Ring as Paxton * Mighty Eagle (From Angry Birds) as Norman * Mr. Mean as Sidney * Leslie Ring as Flynn * Mr. Silly as Belle * Frank McCay (From Monsters University) as Stephen * Homer (From The Simpsons) as Connor * Little Miss Rainbow (Made up Character) as Caitlin * Tidy Ted (From Horrid Henry) as Victor * Spotless Sam and Goody Goody Gordon (From Horrid Henry) as Bash and Dash * Mr. Nosey as Ferdinand * Brian Ring as Kevin * Ralph (From Wreck it Ralph), Little Miss Stubborn and Little Miss Trouble as The Horrid Lorries * Perfect Peter (From Horrid Henry) as Bertram * Canso (From Theodore Tugboat) and Mr. Bump as The Station Master and His Wife * Roger Hargreaves as Hiro * Little Miss Bossy as The Angry Policeman * Bertie (From TTTE) as Dennis * Purplenose (Made up Thomas Character) as Neville * Beresford (From TTTE) as Captain * Pete (From The Little Engine That Could 1991) as Hector * Captain Baxter (From RWS) as Stanley * Evil Stewie (From Family Guy) as Hank * Sir Handel (From TTTE) as Billy * Peter Sam (From TTTE) as Charlie * Craney (From Elias The Little Rescue Boat) as Merrick * Scrapwave (From TrainsFormers) as Owen * Constance (From Theodore Tugboat) as Stafford * Sonic (From Sonic the Hedgehog) as Porter * Diesel (From TTTE) as Ashima * Hiro (From TTTE) as Duchess of Hamilton Category:Brian Ring